


You Take Care Of Queens (But Forget You're A Part Of It)

by Mystiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiction/pseuds/Mystiction
Summary: Sand-Man is the newest villain in Queens, and he is all for taking Spider-Man down. But Spider-Man isn't one to give up.Read how Peter defeats Sand-Man (and others) with the help of Karen, Tony Stark, and of course- all his friends.(IN PROGRESS)
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Flash Thompson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved, and constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> PS. My discord is Mystiction #5518, so if anyone wants to talk, say just your number in the comments and then send me a friend request (so that I know it's someone from AO3)

_"The webbed vigilante ended his fight with the monster that the media has dubbed the Sandman at the early hours of 1st June. Many of Spider-Man's fan's surrounded the scene but Spidey was nowhere to be found. Our sources presume he was injured but-"_

_"Everyone is chanting Spider-Man's name in his appreciation, but he seems to be nowhere in sight. Has success gotten to his-"_

_"Spider-Man is a mena-"_

Flash had been following reports of Peter's fight with Sandman very closely, and it hadn't dawned on him until very recently that being a 15-year-old superhero was no easy task. Spider-Man would take bad hits and keep fighting, but his struggle was evident. Peter would always come to school, even after some of the massive fights with the Sand-Man, looking pale and hurt.

And whenever Peter was asked about his wellbeing, his inevitable answer was-

"I'm fine."

But looking at the blurry videos of today's fight, Flash didn't think Peter would be able to make it out of his house, let alone to school. 

"Eugene!" His father's voice called. "Quit dreaming about Spider-Guy and get to school."

"Okay, okay," Flash grumbled, getting up from his couch.

***

Turns out, Flash was wrong. Peter _was_ at school, but he was looking worse than ever. He had a cut under his left eye, his arm in a cast, and Flash was sure there were many more injuries covered by his clothes.

"Peter, are you okay?" Betty said in a concerned voice. "You look like Spider-Man after his fight with Electro."

"No, no. I'm fine, Betty, don't worry."

Betty looked unconvinced, but she didn't push and walked away after she gave Ned a kiss.

Flash walked up to Peter and said-

"Dude! Why didn't you take a day off! Coming to school after a big fight with Sandman-"

"That's what they're calling him?" Peter interrupted.

"Come, on Peter, listen to me! Coming to school after a big fight with Sandman is not cool!" 

"Flash, I'm f-"

"Fine? No, you're not. I saw bits of the fight, and you were getting thrown around, and punched."

Flash was feeling annoyed now. How did Peter not have any regard for his health?

"Flash, I can take care of myself! I've had fights like this before too, and I am _fine_."

Peter Parker was hardly ever angry, but when he was, he could be very threatening. Flash just stood and watched as Peter walked to his class, guilt pooling into his stomach. He shouldn't have been so harsh. Peter _was_ Spider-Man before Flash found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash couldn't stop himself from glancing at Peter every now and then. Right after Peter stormed off in Home Room, Ned had said to him-

"He isn't actually _angry_ with you. He just doesn't like people worrying about him. I'll talk to him later. Don't worry!" 

Ned had obviously meant it all as a consolation, but Flash felt even more concerned for Peter after that. Flash knew he was right. He knew that Peter needed to take a day off, take some rest, and if he refused to do _that_ , then at least not be at school, going about like its a completely normal day. 

If Peter didn't want people to worry about him, then why wouldn't he at least worry about himself?

***

Flash saw Peter an hour after that, in Chemistry, and he didn't know it was possible, but Peter looked even worse than he did before. The cut under his eye was purple and swollen, and his arm, previously covered by his jacket, had dark bruises both above and below his cast.

Peter was throwing glances at Flash every now and then, but they didn't initiate anymore contact in the Chemistry period. Peter and Ned left class right as Flash was about to go talk to him, so Flash was left alone in the room wallowing in his concern for Peter, until-

"Hey, moron. What are you doing here?" MJ said, holding a book called _Sister Outsider_.

"W-What are _you_ doing here?" Flash said, not really wanting to tell MJ his problem.

"Look, dude. Something is wrong between you and Peter-"

"What! There is not!" Flash said indignantly, badly masking the lie.

"Yes, there is." MJ continued, unfazed by Flash's protests. "Normally you two are chatting like it's the end of the world after class. Literally," she scoffed. 

"Anyway, whatever it is, you guys should talk it out. No use to sulk around."

Flash decided it was a bad idea to try and hide anything else from MJ, so he told her how Peter had stormed off in Home Room, and what Ned had said to him, and how he was still concerned for Peter. 

And all MJ did, was roll her eyes and said-

"You will not believe the conversation I had with Peter in the first period."

***

At lunch, Flash went to Peter's table and said to him-

"Hey. Can we talk somewhere?"

Peter nodded, saying- "I'll be right back, guys!" to his friends, as Ned shot Flash an encouraging smile.

***

"Look, Peter. I-"

"Flash, duck!"

"Peter, what?! I'm trying to-"

But thankfully, Flash was able to duck before a punch by the Sand-Man met his face. Of all the bad turns this conversation could have taken, Flash had never imagined this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Cliffhanger. I can't say when I'll update next, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it, leave me Kudos. Feedback in the comments! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! I couldn't get any ideas. Thank you for all the support on this fic! 
> 
> Happy reading!

The Sand-Man knew his identity. 

Peter admitted he wasn't the best at keeping his identity a secret, but it wasn't like he'd dropped hints to every villain in Queens!

But he did recall saying in the middle of his fight yesterday-

"Come on, man! I have a test tomorrow!" 

But that wasn't enough. Was it?

Just as Peter slipped into the (thankfully empty) staff room to change into his suit, he felt his Spidey-Sense tingle. He quickly put on his mask and looked around.

"Karen, scan the room for heat signatures."

_"No heat signatures except you scanned, Peter. You seem distressed. Should I call Mr. Stark?"_

"No! No, don't call Mr. Stark," Peter said. 

"Tony Stark has better things to do than help me fight someone as lame as the Sand-Man," he muttered to himself.

Peter was now fully suited, and until now, he couldn't help but marvel over its sleekness.

***

He got out of the room quietly and walked toward the place Sand-Man had attacked him and Flash. He said a little prayer in his mind for the well-being of his friends and then got on with looking for the villain. 

Peter walked toward the buckets of sand kept to extinguish fires, and saw one bucket shake a little, as it's sand started to vanish. 

His Spidey-Sense tingled, and soon in front of him, he saw the Sand-Man form.

"Woah, dude. That was _crazy_." Peter said, trying to web him somewhere. But the web would crumble when it met with the gravelly texture of the Sand-Man's body.

"Spidey." The Sand-Man said, his voice deep and dangerous. "We want revenge."

Even though he was curious about the _we_ , Peter knew better than to interrupt the Sand-Man, so he gave a small nod.

"New York has not been kind to us, and we need revenge. New York has torn us away from our families, stolen our normal lives. We want revenge, and you stand in our way. You will never be able to defeat us, so give up."

"I'm sorry about your lives, but no can do. I can't be the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if there's no neighbourhood!" 

"You chose the hard way, Spider-Man." Sand-Man spat the name out like it was venom. 

His hand curled into a fist, and met with Peter's face and chest more time's than he wanted to admit. Sand-Man's hand had power, and with Peter's injuries from the last fight, it hurt even more. 

"You thought I couldn't hurt you? Well, I'm made of sand, not mud."

Just then Peter thought, "But you can be!"

"Karen, activate the water sprinkler's in Midtown," Peter said, his voice confident.

In an instant, water was sprinkling on to the bodies of both of them, and Peter saw Sand-Man turn to mud. 

But then- Peter realised something.

"Oh my god, Karen. He's not- dead, is he?" He said the word with guilt swirling in his stomach. What had he done? 

_"No, Peter. He is simply in a different form, and will re-attain all abilities 16 minutes after being exposed to heat or wind."_

"Oh, thank god. What do I do with him now?"

_"Suggested conduct is to contact Tony Stark, so that the Sand-Man can be held in the Avengers Compound. You did a good job, Peter._

"Thanks, Karen. Call Mr. Stark now. Can I go meet my friends now, or do I wait?"

_"Calling Tony Stark. I would not recommend meeting your friends now, as it could pose as a threat to your identity. I do recommend going to the Compound with Tony Stark and getting checked up._

"Okay. When can I-"

"Hey, Pete." Tony Stark said, answering the call. "I see you've single-handedly defeated the Sand-Man. Good work, kid. I'm getting there in-" he looked down at what Peter assumed was a watch, and said-  
"1 minute."

"It wasn't as heroic as you think, Mr. Stark. See you!"

A minute later, the Iron Man suit landed gracefully in front of him and Tony Stark stepped out. 

"Hey, kid. Great job, but better stop those sprinklers before they flood the school." Mr. Stark said, waving his arms around, gesturing to the water all around. 

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry, my bad."

"Eh, no harm done." 

"Karen, deactivate the sprinklers."

_"Decactivating sprinklers."_

The sprinklers stopped abruptly around them as quickly as they'd started.

"I'm guessing that brown mush there is the villain?" Mr. Stark said.

"Yeah, that's him."

A smaller version of the Iron Man suit flew to the Sand-Man and turned into a box around it.

"Cool." Peter breathed out. He felt something wet pool near his stomach. "Must be sweat," he thought.

"FRI, tell the school to send everyone home, probably a week-long vacation." Mr. Stark said to his AI. Peter had always dreamed of having FRIDAY as an AI, but Karen was way cooler.

"Wait a minute, kid, you're bleeding. FRIDAY, why wasn't I told he was hurt?"

After a pause, he said- "That's not an excuse enough."

"Come on, kid. We're going to the Compound."

"No, Mr. Stark, I'm _fine_."

"Wasn't a question," Mr. Stark said, and picked up Peter as they flew to the Compound, the box of Sand-Man following. 

An hour later, everyone at Midtown was at home, because of the instructions from _The Tony Stark_.

They were gone just in time to avoid the surge of electricity that passed through the building, and a blue creature emerging from the lockers, saying-

"That was the wrong move, Spidey."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me feedback in the comments! 
> 
> I feel like this one is going to be long(ish), so stay tuned!


End file.
